Shadow Beginnings
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Prequel to "Shadow Justice" but can stand alone. Set grew up on the streets after his mother's death. But he refused to stay that way. His genius and power soon made him the holder of the Millennium Rod under Pharaoh Atem. Now if he can just survive the many trials of the Court: political, emotional, physical, and spiritual. All while at war with the Thanagarian empire.
1. The Shadows and the Rod

**A/N:** Behold, chapter one! I have succeeded. I shall continue to find a balance of updates between this fic and it's sequel _Shadow Justice_ which is still a work in progress on this site. Both fics can and do stand on their own, so don't worry if you haven't read one before the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Beginnings <strong>

**The Shadows and the Rod**

He counted the steps as he walked up to the throne room. His face revealed none of the intense, whirling emotions inside of him. Up until now, he had only glimpsed the young Pharaoh from a distance while studying for the exams. Now that he had passed, he was given the opportunity to be a candidate for one of the seven High Priests. He had not turned down the opportunity despite his initial misgivings. And now here he was, walking to the throne room to be presented to the crown and take part in the first official Court.

It was a lot of stress and anxiety to handle, but it was nothing like what he used to deal with as a child on the streets. Or at least, that was what he continued to tell himself. It still took a conscious effort to keep his hands from shaking. This was the Pharaoh after all. With one word, he could authorize someone's death.

More importantly, the seven High Priests wielded the seven Millennium Items. It was said the Items brought death to anyone other than seven chosen High Priests unfortunate enough to try to control them. It was said they died painfully. He knew his chances of seeing another day were slim, but he was driven. He would not back down from his goal, not now, not ever. He wanted to learn, to have power, to study as much as he could. He wanted to be able to protect what he held dear, no matter what the price.

He was so deep in thought, he barely noticed when his guide pushed open the great doors to the large, airy throne room. He did notice when the heavy scent of incense invaded his nose and made him slightly light headed. He lifted his head, careful to keep his eyes cast down in respect, and straightened his posture. One step at a time.

When his guide knelt, so did he.

"Greetings, Great Pharaoh, revered Shadow Court," his guide announced. "I bring a young man whose scores on the exams were exemplary for his age group, far exceeding any we have ever seen to date. If it pleases the Pharaoh and the Shadow Court, I am proud to present Set, our candidate for High Priest."

Set felt his stomach flutter like reeds in a breeze but deliberately did not swallow or take a deep breathe. Instead, he forced his anxiety down, continued to breathe normally, and raised his head. He boldly stared the Pharaoh directly in the eyes.

He heard the gasps from the members of the Court, shocked by his disrespect. But he had to know, he had to see if the rumors were true. His few glimpses of the Pharaoh were always from a distance, always too far to see his eyes. The rumors said the Pharaoh's eyes were violet, the shade of the sunset just before the full veil of night covered the sky. He wanted to know he was not the only one with odd eyes. He wanted to know he was not alone.

The rumors were true.

The Pharaoh's eyes were indeed violet. They gleamed with an inner light that was unearthly and beautiful. They stared back at him wide in surprise, but there was a flicker of something else deep inside them. The Pharaoh was impressed. He held up his hand, silencing his Court.

"Set," the Pharaoh said, his voice carrying easily through the great hall held no anger, merely mild interest. "Why do you show such disrespect?"

Set did not lower his eyes. Instead, he stood and strode forward, aware of the disapproving eyes watching him. He felt a fierce wave of protectiveness hit him hard from the left as well as wariness, distrust, and shock from all directions. Surprisingly, the Pharaoh was the easiest to read. Set felt shock and wariness, but also curiosity coming from the young man sitting regally on the throne.

The wave of protectiveness increased the closer Set came to the Pharaoh. He stopped at the foot of the dais and just stared silently. He finally spoke when the wave of protectiveness became a solid wall that felt like it was trying to physically push him aside.

"If you would call off your guard dog, I would much appreciate it," he said.

The Pharaoh blinked in confusion. "Guard dog?"

Set tilted his head. "The holder of the Ring seems intent on pushing me back. It is most annoying and if you do not stop him, I will."

The Pharaoh leaned forward, violet eyes studying Set closely. "You can feel him?" he asked with interest.

Set raised an eyebrow. "Yes. It is hard to miss."

Violet eyes sparkled with curiosity. "What does he feel like?"

Set was taken aback by the question. So much so, he looked away from the violet and into the rich brown eyes of the person behind the wall of protectiveness. The man was tall, well built, and practically vibrated with magic. The wall pressed harder against him, pushing Set back. Annoyed, Set sneered and lashed out with his feelings, snapping at the man like a whip.

The man visibly flinched and stepped back, clutching his head with a cry. Set tilted his head, surprised by the reaction. He turned to face the man fully. Cautiously, Set reached out with his feelings once more, this time catching the man's emotions and tugging them towards him. The man staggered and Set hesitantly loosened his hold in favor of simply brushing the other man's emotions.

Fear, shock, and pain.

Intrigued, Set withdrew and looked back to the Pharaoh who was staring at him with avid interest. Set refused to lean away from the hungry violet gaze, choosing to match it with his own. After a moment, the Pharaoh smiled.

"You must tell me where you learned to do that," the Pharaoh said.

Set's brows pulled together in confusion. "Do what?"

"Lash out with your Shadows like that," the Pharaoh said, leaning back in his throne.

Set narrowed his eyes in thought. "Shadows?" he asked. "You mean this?" He reached out and caught one of the tendrils of dark emotion surrounding the Pharaoh and tugged as gently as he could.

Violet eyes widened. "Yes," he said softly, "that."

Set shook his head. "I taught myself," Set said. "You learn what you must to survive on the streets. It is either that or die."

The Pharaoh winced.

"Do not speak so casually and disrespectfully to the Pharaoh, boy," one of the High Priests, Karim if Set remembered correctly from his studies, said.

Again the Pharaoh held out his hand, silencing the other man, violet eyes never leaving Set's. "Your eyes," he said. "They are an unusual color."

Set stiffened, eyebrows drawing low in discontent. "As are yours," he said, defensively.

"I meant no offense," the Pharaoh said calmly. "I simply have never seen eyes of such an unusual and bright color before."

"Nor have I yours," Set replied.

The two stared at each other unblinking. Then the Pharaoh grinned and closed his eyes. "I like your eyes," he said. "I have heard of your prowess at games of strategy."

Set blinked at the non sequitur. "I...I beg your pardon?"

The Pharaoh stood, and Set was surprised by the Pharaoh's height, or lack thereof. He stepped back so his left foot remained forward and watched the man who could order his death on a whim turn his back to him and stride over to the side and pick up a slender scepter of pure gold. The handle was long and unadorned but at the top sat a golden orb emblazoned with the Eye of Ra. Twin wicked blades protruded on either side of the orb at the head of the scepter like wings half open in flight.

The Pharaoh turned back to Set and held out the scepter. "I believe you will find this to your liking, Set," the Pharaoh said.

"My Pharaoh," the protective Priest who wore the Millennium Ring said. "I must protest."

"Calm yourself Mahaad," the Pharaoh said, eyes never straying from Set who continued to stare at the golden scepter hungrily. "We will know in a moment whether he is the Rod's chosen or not."

_The Rod,_ Set thought. Then this must be the Millennium Rod, the only unclaimed Item left. Set could not tear his eyes away from the smooth golden surface no matter how hard he tried. It sang to him like nothing ever had before. He reached out tentatively with his emotions and felt answering emotions curl around him welcomingly, lulling him with their powerful but soothing touch. Were these the Shadows the Pharaoh spoke of?

Without realizing what he was doing, Set extended his hand and wrapped his fingers around the slender handle. It was just as smooth as it looked, and warm to the touch. He could feel power pulsing through it like a heartbeat. He calmed himself and stared with his mystic sight and saw tendrils of darkness radiating out from the Rod and curling around his hand and arm like vines or snakes. They felt warm and welcoming, like the arms of his mother had felt so many years ago.

The darkness beckoned to him and Set hesitated only a moment before lowering his hard built barriers and was flooded with emotions both his own and not. The emotions spoke to him like nothing he had ever felt before. They sang to him, whispered to him, and conversed with him like a mother, father, brother, sister, friend, and lover. They promised to hold him close forever, to never let him go. They claimed him as theirs, declaring it to the world, and Set could not find the strength nor desire to deny them.

He was theirs, but they were _his_. Just as they laid claim to him, he laid claim to them. They embraced him in a cocoon of tingling warmth that bordered on cold, but Set encircled them with his own emotions that burned low and hot like a metalsmith's fire. He yanked them close to him, anchoring them deep within himself, filling a gap, a hole he never knew he had.

They filled him to the brim and beyond. It began to burn be he did not stop them. They wanted this and so did he. He felt something crack deep within him and felt his chest begin to ache. His eyes closed instinctively against the sudden pain and saw a great beast he somehow knew was his. It growled deep in its throat and Set held out his hand to the beast unafraid of its monstrous appearance. The beast knelt before him, willing submitting to him.

Set tilted his head and spoke for the first time since the dark emotions -Shadows they corrected him with a hunger that left a flush in his cheeks and a dizzy head. It was one word, but it was absolute and binding.

"Duos."

The beast Duos roared. It now had a name and was eternally bound to Set until they were split apart forever in death. There was a loud crack and Set gasped in pained shock. It felt like his soul had been ripped in half like an eggshell. The pain was quick and intense, but disappeared no sooner than it had arrived replaced by euphoria. The shattered pieces of his soul were wrenched back to their rightful places and held together firmly by the Shadows.

It felt so good Set never knew he had fallen to his knees gasping and clutching the Rod to his chest possessively. All he could feel were the Shadows filling him and whirling around him. He felt their warmth and glee at having a wielder of their Rod, now Set's Rod. They loved Set, adored him, worshipped him, and he returned their affections with a fierceness that was uniquely his.

He distantly felt something touch his shoulder and grabbed it with his Shadows. It felt familiar and powerful; but it was not _his_ so why was it here in his inner self? He jerked the strange presence closer and studied it. He had definitely felt it before, but it still felt new to him. He projected his curiosity to the strange presence.

The presence responded by gently soothing him, brushing his Shadows in a way that had Set's hackles rising. He felt pride radiating from the presence, pride for _him_. The presence felt proud of Set. That encouraged him, but it did not ease his trust of the strange presence. He lashed out at the presence viciously.

"Mine," he distantly heard himself hiss.

He felt shock emanate from the presence, then amusement followed by affirmation. It agreed the Shadows were Set's and withdrew slightly in respect. It tugged him gently back to...somewhere. He was somewhere? Where?

The Shadows pulled him back, not wanting him to leave them just yet. Set agreed with them. He did not want to leave his Shadows' embrace. They welcomed him, they did not ridicule him or shun him. They adored him.

The presence pulled him more insistently and Set reluctantly followed. His Shadows clung to him, refusing to fully release him from their embrace. They would always be with him, never leaving him alone. This they swore.

For some reason, that was enough for Set and he blinked, the world around him suddenly coming into focus. He blinked to moisten his dry eyes, then blinked again, mouth falling open in a small 'oh' when he saw several ropes of Shadow looping around his ankle and one swirling around his wrist and arm like a bracelet. The sight and feel of them warmed his heart and he smiled.

The pressure on his shoulder he did not notice until now tightened and Set raised his eyes. Since when had he fallen to his knees? The Pharaoh knelt before him, violet eyes gazing into his own uncanny blue with a warmth Set had not seen directed at him since his mother's death. His Shadows welled up inside him, reminding him of their oath to never leave him and he soothed them with his relief and gratitude.

The Pharaoh smiled and said simply, "Welcome to my Shadow Court, Set, holder of the Millennium Rod," he said.


	2. New and Alone

**A/N:** Another slightly short chapter but I'm literally falking asleep while writing this. It was a long and stressful day. I'll hopefully have Shadow Justice updated tomorrow and if I'm really lucky, update this fic again tomorrow as well.

**Chapter Summary: **In which Set likes quiet places, befriends a cat, and gains a feathered enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>New and Alone<strong>

"It is an honor to serve under you, Great Pharaoh," he had said, kneeling before the great Pharaoh's throne, the Millennium Rod clutched tightly, possessively to his chest.

It had been a full week since he first took control of the Millennium Rod and swore his allegiance to the Pharaoh becoming a High Priest of the Shadow Court, but Set was still adjusting to the drastic changes. He had his own quarters in the palace. Not just his own bedroom, but his own _quarters_; and entire living space all to himself. Set had never known such extravagance before and it was difficult to get used to.

The bed was large enough for two people to sleep in comfortably and was situated in the middle of a windowless wall. That simply would not do. The first thing Set did after the servant who guided him to his new quarters left was reorganize. He dropped his things on the floor and pushed the bed across the room to the corner where the two windowed walls met. That would allow the breeze to blow across him at night while he slept. He hated feeling cooped up, it was too much like a cage.

The next thing he did was put his single bag of personal items on the bed, sat on the soft mattress, and began sorting through everything. All he had beside the Rod that were absolutely his were a handful of foreign coins had collected over the years and hoarded, a simple knife, and a small bottle of cyprinum his mother had always kept with her. It was all he had of her anymore and he treasured the small bottle, only opening it to sniff when he felt overwhelmed.

That was a week ago. Now, Set hardly even saw his room. He was too busy studying in the scroll room. The scroll room was a safe place where few people went. It was too enclosed for Set's liking but he found a niche in the wall where he could secret himself away for hours on end and read. He devoured scroll after scroll of history, literature, spell work, and more importantly, the Shadows.

The strands of Shadow had never left Set, honoring their promise to him. One was always looping lazily around his arm, twisting like a snake. It warmed Set's heart every time he glimpsed the serpentine Shadow or felt it slither across his skin. The first day in Court had been tough but the Shadows had remained visible to him even without his myst- Shadow sight, he corrected himself. It was his Shadow sight, not mystic sight.

Set shifted in his little niche so the Rod did not jab painfully into his side and continued reading the scroll in his hands. He jerked his head, attempting to toss a few stray strands of brown hair out of his vision before finally giving in and tucking the strands behind his ear. He shivered when he felt the Shadow serpent slither from his arm to his ear, and down his neck to encircle his throat like a living necklace. The constant tickle was distracting, but not in a bad way.

In fact, in felt good, very good. It took several moments for Set to clear his head enough to focus on the hieroglyphs in front of him and not the insistent distraction the Shadow represented. He had finally gotten a hold of himself when he began to nod off.

That was the one annoying thing about this niche. It was quiet and out of the way, but that was because it was quiet and out of the way, no one ever came looking for him. That was something that had disappointed Set his first full day as a High Priest. The palace had been busy, servants and slaves rushing about in preparation for something. Set had tried to find out what it was but no one spoke to him, they hardly even acknowledged him except to avoid him.

He was loath to admit it, but it had hurt being ignored. None of his fellow High Priests had been available to speak to, too busy with their duties and conversing with the young Pharaoh. That brought to mind another problem Set had encountered: the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh had a fascination for games, particularly games of strategy. Set shared the Pharaoh's love for challenges of the mind. However, after the severe talking down he had received from Karim after his antics in the throne room the day he first took possession of the Millennium Rod, Set had been hesitant to approach the Pharaoh. He did not fear him as much as he probably should have, but he was not fond of audiences. Audiences meant people, lots of people, all with varying opinions of him.

Set knew and respected the power of rumor. Rumor was one of the things he had grown to understand and value to an extent during his time living on the streets. Rumor was what made a person or broke them. Rumor warned criminals of approaching guards, women bathing of approaching men, villages of marauders intent on enslaving them.

Set winced and deliberately turned his mind to other things. The Pharaoh he could deal with later. All he had to do was wait for whatever event the Court was preparing for to pass and then take his chance to speak with the Pharaoh about possibly playing a game. In the meantime, Set had to focus on staying awake. It had been a long day and his body was beginning to ache from the cramped space.

Reluctantly, Set realized it would probably be best if he took a walk to stretch his legs. He carefully rolled up the papyrus scroll and climbed out of his niche to replace the scroll in its rightful place on the shelf. After pausing to grab his uniform cap, he listened for the sound of someone coming and, when he did not hear anything, stepped around the corner and strode down the hall to the door leading outside.

The sun was high in the sky so it must be late afternoon or so. Wincing at the brilliant light, Set raised a hand to shade his eyes. His eyes were unused to the brightness. He always had been a bit more sensitive to bright light than other people. A breeze blew between the buildings and rustled Set's robes. He placed his cap on his head, grateful for the heavy gold which held the fabric in place despite the wind, and turned to the left.

He had no destination in mind; he simply wanted to walk. He enjoyed walking. It calmed him, allowed him to clear his mind, and observe his new surroundings. Absently, he picked of the fabric of his robes with his fingers as he looked around. The walkway was deserted but Set could hear sounds coming from the plaza ahead.

His curiosity peaked when he heard the distinct baritone of the Pharaoh and lifted his head, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young man. He was moments from stepping onto the patio when a black cat leapt down from a nearby rooftop and landed on the walkway in front of him.

Dark, slitted pupils in clear amber gazed at Set with aloof interest. For a moment, Set hesitated. Then he sighed and knelt down, holding out a hand for the feline to sniff. She, for the cat was definitely a she, leaned forward, whiskers brushing Set's tan fingers, and pressed her head into his palm. Heeding the not-so-subtle command, Set began scratching the cat behind the ears and under the chin.

She purred and padded forward to rub insistently against his bent leg. Set obediently ran his hand down the soft black fur on the cat's head and back, delighted when he both heard and felt the purrs intensify. The amber eyes closed in contentment, opening briefly to paw at Set's arm. After a moment of confusion, the young man held out his arms for the cat to hop into them.

Taking care to support the back legs, Set cradled the feline and continued to pet the soft head and back. He stood slowly, waiting for the cat's eyes to close and the purr to start up again before walking. His blue eyes softened and the faintest hint of a smile teased his lips when the cat nuzzled him, burrowing its face into his elbow.

This animal was the first living being to actually feel comfortable in his presence. The Shadow still slithering around his neck, slowed its motion and an offshoot reached out and poked Set's cheek. Blushing bashfully, Set projected his apologies for not including the Shadows. The Shadows were the first to accept and love him. Satisfied, the Shadow withdrew back to its place circling Set's dark neck radiating warmth and possessive adoration directly mirrored by its chosen user.

The female cate shifted to a more comfortable position in his arms and Set felt something soft flutter in his chest. He leaned down to press his lips to the feline's head when a high pitched scree accompanied by a face full of feathers and talons jolted him back to reality. Caught off guard, Set cried out, instinctively closing his eyes and ducking over the cat's body protectively. Unfortunately, the cat was not impressed by the feathered intruder and yowled, leaping from Set's arms and scampering away. Where she went, Set could not see. He was too busy using his now free arms to block the sharp talons and fight off the bird.

Frustrated beyond reason at the avian who dared scare away the first and so far only being in this palace who was comfortable in his presence, Set snatched off his blue cap and swatted it at the bird. He smacked it once, knocking the bird back. Cursing colorfully, Set chased the escaping bird, swiping at it with his cap. When the bird flew higher, trying to get out of the furious human's reach, Set yelled and threw his hat at the bird as hard as he could, stomping his foot in childish fury when the accursed bird dodged.

"Set!"

The young High Priest froze, recognizing the voice and suddenly wanting to be anywhere but where he was.

"What in Ra's name are you doing?"

Set took a deep breath, removing all emotion from his face, and turned around, bracing himself for a lecture. The young Pharaoh was staring at him in shock as was the High Priest Mahaad. Glancing briefly at the bearer of the Millennium Ring, Set focused on the Pharaoh.

"The bird attacked me," he said plainly. "I was simply returning the favor."

It took all Set's self control to not cringe and duck when he heard the familiar scree again. He did stare in dawning horror when the bird, a falcon he realized, flew down and landed on the Pharaoh's protected arm. The falcon belonged to the Pharaoh; and Set had just attacked it in front of him. The horror was quickly replaced by the more familiar anger.

"Is that thing yours?" Set demanded, ignoring protocol entirely.

"How dare you speak to the Pharaoh that way," Mahaad said. "Show some respect."

Set glared at his fellow High Priest. "I do respect the Pharaoh," Set said firmly, "but I do _not_ respect someone who cannot keep their pets under control."

The Pharaoh's violet eyes widened at the brusque way Set spoke, nodding as he tied the jesses on his falcon's talons to his leather glove. He waved off Mahaad and spoke. "He is my falcon, yes," the Pharaoh said. "I am surprised he attacked you. He is normally very friendly."

Set's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Well he was not friendly to me or my companion. I suggest you learn to control that animal before someone or something kills it."

Instead of waiting for a reply like he should have, Set turned on his heel and walked back to where his cap had fallen. He snatched it up, brushed the dust and sand off of it, and put it on.

"You're right."

Blinking at the unexpected words, Set turned back to the Pharaoh. "What?"

"I said, you're right," the Pharaoh repeated louder. "I will have to train Horus further. I do apologize for the attack. It was not deliberate, I assure you. I hope you will forgive me."

Set studied the Pharaoh, half expecting the words to be a joke. When the Pharaoh said no more, merely watched him, Set sighed. "You are forgiven."

"As for your method of address-"

"I speak as I was taught," Set said, interrupting. "On the street, no one has respect at first. Respect must be earned." The young man's unusual blue eyes stared hard into the Pharaoh's violet. "I respect your office, but I do not know you well enough to respect you as of yet." He straightened his robes, brushing the Rod with his fingertips as he did so. "Now, I shall be on my way."

* * *

><p>Mahaad watched the newest High Priest turn to go and could not resist calling out. "Where have you been all week?" Set paused but did not turned back to face him. Mahaad took the pause as an indication the youngest High Priest was listening and continued speaking. "I wanted to test your abilities in Shadow magic several days ago but you have not been easy to find."<p>

Set's shoulders were noticeably tense. "I was unaware anyone had any need of me," he said. "I did ask my second day and was either ignored or dismissed." He did turn around now, eyes hard. It was then that Mahaad noticed the strand of living Shadow swirling around Set's neck.

"We were busy preparing for the official celebration," Mahaad said calmly, watching the Shadow, hearing its voice whisper word Set most likely could not hear.

"Celebration?" Set asked surprised. "For what?"

"For your official presentation to the people of Egypt, of course," the Pharaoh answered. At Set's astonished look, the Pharaoh smiled, running a finger down the soft, feathered belly of his falcon Horus. "You must be presented to the people and officially assist in presiding over a public hearing. It is a tradition."

Set blinked. "I...see. And when is this celebration?" he asked.

"If all goes well," Mahaad said, "tomorrow. You honestly did not know?" he asked seeing the shock on Set's face. "I sent a slave to find you and inform you your second day here."

Set shook his head. "I never received any such message. None of the slaves or servants will speak to me," he said with a casual shrug.

"Why not?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Because I am new and generally not well thought of, or so the rumors say." Set waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. "Now, if you will excuse me," he turned to leave once more, "I must return to my studies."

Set snorted, again raising the hackles on the back of Mahaad's neck. Was the boy truly so unaware of his Shadow powers that he did not realize how oppressive and overpowering his aura came across to others Sensitive to the Shadows' influence?

"Is that where you've been then?" the Pharaoh asked. "I had wondered when I did not see you by the third day. Where have you sequestered yourself?"

Set shrugged. "A place."

Mahaad heard the Shadow looping Set's neck snicker and continue to whisper words of calm and adoration to its user. It was an interesting sight to see. Never in his life had Mahaad ever come across someone so close in power to the Pharaoh himself, especially as untrained as Set. Set's power was wild and chaotic but Mahaad desired to, if not tame it, then try to control it or temper it. It would prove a challenge, but Mahaad believed it was worth it.


End file.
